Falling is Like This
by xjminduckyx
Summary: Luke had always known she was the one. They were meant to be. Now that sparks are flying, nothing can get in the way of their love. Rory and Dean must make their own choice. Is it love or not? Takes place after the season 4 finale. RD, LL, ER


Sadly, I do not Own any of these characters. I'm not that smart as to come up with characters this great. I'm just simply borrowing them for a short while.  
  
--------------------------------------------Gilmore's Front Lawn------------ --------------------------------  
  
Rory sat there, on her knees, crying as her mother walked up slowly to her to comfort her. She hugged her hurting daughter tightly, trying her best to comfort her.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Lorelai reassured her.  
  
"What if I get pregnant?" Rory asked her mother silently.  
  
"Well, I'll have you take the pill just in case but I think you're going to be fine. But you and Dean need to sit down and talk about what you're going to do. If he's going to leave her or not. You'll need to talk about it with Lindsay as well. I know it might seem scary, but if you ever need to talk, come to me. Remember, I've been there before."  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking. The town is going to hate me. I'm the "home-wreaker" now!"  
  
"Calm down. No one in this town is going to hate you. You're family to everyone in this town. Everyone your age and below are your siblings and everyone older than you are practically your parents. We've all watched you grow up into the great, smart kid you are today. Sure, everyone will be dissapointed, but like parents, we'll all still love you. Now, I have to get back to the Inn. I recommend you stay here for tonight and start thinking about what you're going to do. But just so people don't suspect anything, be back for breakfast tomorrow," Lorelai told her daughter as she slowly stood up from her kneeling position and took the camera and band- aids she had taken from the house.  
  
"Okay," Rory replied. She watched her mother begin to walk back to her jeep when she suddenly remembered, "What did you want to tell me when you ran in the house?"  
  
Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks and walked back to Rory who was now standing up with a puzzled look on her face. "Umm... Well, can you handle it?" Lorelai said with a smug look on her face. "After everything else that happened tonight, I think I can handle some more juicy information." Lorelai and Rory walked back into the house and sat on the couch as Lorelai told her daughter the wierd, yet exciting,, night that she had. Rory sat there stunned as her mother finished.  
  
"You kissed Luke? Wow! Why doesn't this feel strange to me? You would think it would be strange but it feels normal. Like I should have expected it. Like it was going to happen sooner or later." Rory said. "What was it like? Like, how did you feel? Rating please. 1-10. 1 being the worst, 10 being the best. Details on exactly how it felt and if you leave anything out, you die." Rory said excitedly.  
  
Lorelai smiled as she went back to that memory that had been on her mind. "It was amazing. Breath-taking. And it was just a simple kiss. Well, two actually, but it was the best kiss I've ever had and there wasn't even any tounge involved! I loved it. I felt..." Lorelai paused as she tried to find the words to describe the way she felt. "I felt like a teenager, just now having her first kiss. Like he was my first love or something. And Luke's a great guy. He's sweet, kind, so cute. He knows just how to make me smile when I'm angry or sad but he knows just how to calm me down when I'm being way too hyper. He's always been there. I can always count on him. He provides me with my daily dose of coffee. He's practically a father to you. He's our own Mr. Fix It when something breaks or stops working. He cooks. There's so many great things about him and I can go on all day naming them off but words just cannot explain how he makes me feel. That kiss was amazing. Higher than World Series level. On a scale of 1-10, it was definately higher than 1,000," Lorelai finished with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Well, here's my two cents. Go back to the Inn, kick Jason out if he hasn't left already, tell him how you feel, if he feels the same way then great, if not then you tried. I think he might. You seem really happy and it was only two kisses." Rory replied, happy that her mother was so harry about this.  
  
Lorelai left minuets later and headed towards The Dragonfly.  
  
--------------------------------------------The Dragonfly Inn--------------- -----------------------------  
  
Lorelai parked her Jeep in front of the Dragonfly Inn and started walking up to the entrance. She grinned as she passed the spot where, about one hour ago, she had been standing when she kissed Luke. She saw him sitting on the couch and gasped as she saw that he had a black eye and a rather bloody cut on his right arm.  
  
"Luke, what happened?" She asked as she ran towards him with a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"I was walking Kirk back up to the Inn and Jason saw me. He asked where you were and I said I didn't know. He kept asking that same question over and over again and I told him to go and that you didn't want to be with you. He asked if we were dating and I told him we hadn't gone on a date yet but we were going to the movies Sunday. He started asking me questions, if we had kissed and stuff. One thing lead to another and we wound up fighting outside in front of the Inn. I cut myself when he pushed me into the thorn bush. He left though so you're fine. You don't have to deal with him anymore," Luke finished.  
  
"Oh my God. Let me clean that up for you." She said as she hurried over to the box of band-aids she had brought from her house. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels. She sat down next to Luke and clean the blood off of his arm and applied the band-aid when she noticed a strange mark that was almost completely covered by his shirt. She rolled his sleeve up more and gasped as she saw a tatoo just below the shoulder of his right arm. "Luke, you have a tatoo!" She exclaimed as she looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah. I've had it for years. I got it when I was a teenager. I thought it was cool then. Now I'm beginning to think I was just being stupid then." Luke replied.  
  
"Wow! I actually think it's kind of sexy." Lorelai said, smiling.  
  
"Really? I never thought you were a tatoo girl."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a tatoo girl. I'm cool with one or two but not too many. Is this the only one?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just one. And nothing else like that. Like earings or anything." Luke replied. Lorelai nodded. They sat there in silence for a brief moment and then Lorelai said, "You should go upstairs and change. Get out of this outfit, I know you must hate wearing this, and change into your usual plaid and jeans. I'll make some coffee." Luke began making his way upstairs as Lorelai sat there watching him leve the room to change.  
  
God he does that so well. He is so amazing. Lorelai thought.  
  
Luke came back a few minuets later in his usual plaid shirt and jeans. Lorelai was sitting on the couch sipping her coffee as he walked up to her and sat down next to her. "You know I don't drink coffee." Luke said without looking in his cup.  
  
"It's tea, Luke. I pay attention. You're a grumpy, backwards baseball hat wearing, peppermint tea loving, coffee hating, diner guy who suprisingly looks really good in something other than plaid and is the only one who can actually pull off the whole plaid-with-baseball-cap-look without looking like a guy whole seriously needs a visit from the Fab 5." Lorelai said.  
  
"Really? I look good? Hmm. Good how? Like a "Wow! He looks cute," type of good or a "Well, it's better than plaid," type of good?" Luke said with a grin on his face. Lorelai smiled and leaned in and kissed him. They pulled away and Luke said, "Oh. That type of good. That's good." Lorelai chuckled and kissed him again. Most of the night had been a disaster but Luke seemed to push all other thoughts out of her mind.  
  
--------------------------------------------End of first chapter------------ -------------------------------- I hope you guys like it so far. I'll update it again soon. I'm also writing a Harry Potter fan fiction and it's up on a lot of fan fiction sites and forums so if you're interested in reading that, e-mail me at ellopoppethotmail.com and I'll send you a link to it. Read and Review. 


End file.
